


No quiero olvidar

by Greru_to_die



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Feels, M/M, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greru_to_die/pseuds/Greru_to_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de su primera salida de las murallas Jean dedica unos pensamientos a Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero olvidar

**Author's Note:**

> Como avisé en las tags esto es llantina absoluta. Si quieren ahogarse ya en las lágrimas escuchen esta canción mientras leen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EhpogOlbN4  
> cojan pañuelos y a ¿disfrutar?

Aquí estamos, alineados como peones de un juego de ajedrez frente a esta puerta que da directamente al infierno que se extiende detrás de las paredes. Cada soldado sobre su caballo espera. Sin decir una palabra, sin mover un músculo. Quizás esta sea la última vez que veamos esta cara de la muralla.

Aprieto entre mis temblorosos y agarrotados dedos las empuñaduras de mis hojas y entonces, con un sutil contacto, roza mi piel a suave cinta de raso negro que está atada en un lazo en la espada. Tu cinta de raso negra, Marco. Esa cinta que te atabas al dedo cuando había algo que no querías olvidar. Esa cinta que empezaste a llevar todos los días después de aquella tarde que tuvimos que limpiar los establos juntos.

Te la quité, lo siento, la necesitaba. La arranqué de tus dedos helados en aquella fatídica tarde que te encontré. La necesitaba porque no quiero olvidarme. No quiero que tu recuerdo se diluya entre el resto de mis memorias que acabarán por desaparecer. No quiero olvidar tus ojos llenos de vida y vacíos por la muerte. No quiero olvidar tus pecas, más bonitas que la más estrellada de las noches. No quiero olvidar que en cualquier momento iré contigo. No quiero olvidar que tomé la decisión correcta. Quiero recordar amarte siempre como te he amado hasta ahora.

El lazo está seguro en mi espada. No me separarán nunca de ella. Si me pongo el lazo en el dedo me lo pueden cortar, pero nunca soltaré la espada. Aunque la sujete con la boca porque no tenga brazos. Aunque lo único que vea sea el interior de un titán. No la soltaré. Jamás. Lucharé siempre, lucharé hasta el final. Para vengar tu muerte, para que nadie más pase por lo que estoy pasando yo, para que todos puedan vivir la vida que soñamos juntos. Hasta que me encuentre contigo, hasta que vuelva a ver tu rostro al final del túnel. Hasta entonces lucharé y me aferraré a esta espada y a este lazo tuyo que son todo lo que me queda.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan llorado un poquito. Yo lo hice mientras lo escribía.  
> Lo del lazo no sale ni en el anime ni en el manga, por desgracia. Pero me pareció bonito que algo así pasase... tiene en realidad una historia muy graciosa el por qué se me ocurrió lo del lazo.


End file.
